


Married under the stars

by OUaTPreachers



Category: Alec Lightwood - Fandom, Shadowhunters (TV), magnus Bane / Alec Lightwood - Fandom, magnus bane - Fandom, malec - Fandom, malec wedding - Fandom
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OUaTPreachers/pseuds/OUaTPreachers
Summary: Alec confesses to Magnus on his office balcony away from the wedding festivitiesA beautiful moment alone.





	Married under the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao. I’m no writer. Just wanted a place to put all my one shots and scene concepts that I picture in my head and that I need.

It was beautiful. The air crisp and light. A slight warm breeze swept across magnus’ skin, giving him a warm chill. The balcony view was beautiful, Magnus had only been on it once before while waiting for Alec during one of his many missions. But Tonight, it was completely dark outside so the light from the room cast a golden glow across the floor and outside the balcony doors. Highlighting the gorgeous colours of the potted plants on the stone railing. 

He smiled at the stars decorated over the city and looked down at the new silver ring on his wedding finger. Unconsciously bringing his other hand stroke over the perfectly crafted metal that Izzy had designed and created for just them a few days back. They had requested ‘Aku Cinta Kamu’ engraved lightly at the bottom a symbol of Magnus’ native language and words they had exchanged both in idris and during their vows. A flood of joy filled his heart as he was now officially Magnus Lightwood-Bane. Which struck an unmeasurable chord with him because of the years of trust being lost, lifetime lovers rejecting his proposals or leaving before he even got the chance. 

He could remember Alexander’s words like it were yesterday, ringing through his head like a beautiful dream that we’re infact as real as day. His soft dark eyes full of love and determination as he breathed “marry me?” to a shocked and relived Magnus when they had reunited in the hall of Asmodeus lair in edom. Alec had held him like he never wanted to let go. Kissed him like his entire being depended on it. Told him he loved him like it was his last moments on Earth. Alexander had a incredible way of speaking his mind and as soon as Alec spoke those words Magnus felt them. Through his soul that Alec was serious and he felt exactly the same way. They never ever wanted to be seperate again. The ache in their chests when apart was all to painful to bare, the sheer amount of worry and near death experiences they had endured in the last months was enough to last them for a lifetime and they have had enough. Both of them. They wanted each other - truly and forever. 

“Yes” Magnus had breathed in reply, just as serious as Alec had before crushing their lips together filling all their love possible into that one moment, into that promise. Parting only for Alec to dig a box with the lightwood ring out of his jacket pocket and slide it onto his finger with a smile like it was the one thing he’s dreamed of doing his whole life before taking him into his arms again finally able to breathe.

“Thought I would find you here.”

Magnus turned around to the sound of his husbands voice. Alec was leaning in the doorway watching him with a new found love in his smile. He was watching a man who was once a dream or a wish out of reach, that now his husband. His black jacket and tie had been discarded and was simply wearing his white shirt with the top button undone. 

“I’ve been waiting for you.” 

Alec walked across the room and joined Magnus on the balcony. Wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist and clasping their hands together. Alecs sleeves had been rolled up to reveal the love rune imprinted onto his arm, a new addition next to his ordinary silence rune. 

They stayed like that for a few moments. Relishing in this time together away from all the people. Being close to each other, body’s touching. Alecs face resting against magnus’ head truly content and happy overlooking over the city and it’s sparkling lights. The life of the wedding party was still happening below them but in it all they wanted was each other and this moment together, officially married. 

“I’ve always wanted this.” Alec said softly, Breaking the silence which made Magnus turn his head while still lying on alecs chest to see him staring at the stars before looking down to smile at him. “I used to watch the stars through the institute window when I laid in bed at the night. Jace would say about how he dreamed of killing a really big demon one day. Izzy will mention now and again about how when she slept she was training with the iron sisters. But I couldn’t sleep. I stayed looking up at those stars. Mom would always mention about how one day I will need to take over, follow in their steps, marry and run the family name back to glory. But I didn’t want that. I didn’t want any of it. “

Alec paused for a moment like the memory agitated him.

“But I wanted someone. I would look at those stars and wish for- I know it sounds cheesy- for my ‘prince’ to sweep me of my feet. Like in those mundane stories. I spent years of watching mom and dad fight and argue and I didn’t want that, I didn’t want to be unhappy. “

Magnus locked eyes with him, rubbing small circles into Alec’s hand to urge him it’s okay to continue. 

“I wanted someone like you. I wanted someone who could tell me. It’s okay to have both. You CAN have a career and be happy. It doesn’t have to be one or the other or none at all. You told that little boy who watched the stars each night that he could have everything he dreamed of. And now I have it and -“

Alec shook his head like he couldn’t quite find the words to end that sentence and gazed back at Magnus, who’s eyes so full of love they were were sparkling just as brightly as the stars in the night sky. He didn’t have to say anything as Alec could read it all in his face. He brought up his hand and tipped it under Magnus’ chin and brought his lips to his which they both melted into.

“ I love you so much, Alexander. “ Magnus whispered against his lips, as Alec softly stroked a thumb across his cheek. “Aku Cinta Kamu.” Alec spoke softly back. “....Mr Lightwood-Bane.”


End file.
